1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise training machines, and more particularly, to combat training machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20150011365 A1, published on Jan. 8, 2015 to Jonathan Nelson for Body Hardening Machine. However, it differs from the present invention because Nelson teaches a machine for martial arts training that simulates sparring with a live partner and provides a safe tool for body hardening. The machine is a vertical alignment of three independently rotatable alpha bodies having arms and a weighted base, where each alpha body rotates when met by force from a user or may rotate to initiate strikes via servomotors. The machine facilitates martial arts offensive strikes and defensive moves, which safely promotes the formation of calcium deposits and scar tissue about key nerve areas to give the body a hardened feel.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20140378281 A1, published on Dec. 25, 2014 to Joseph Mazi for Robotic Sparring Partner. However, it differs from the present invention because Mazi teaches a robotic sparring device having an upright torso section operatively engaged with arms, legs, and a head. Both the arms and legs are formed of two sections and engaged to the torso at respective shoulder and hip positions. Computer controlled electric motors at points similar to human joints provide rotation of joined leg and arm sections in two planes. A computer controller is configured with software to elicit human like offensive and counter movements of the limbs of the sparring device in response to or an offensive movement toward a human sparring partner.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20140302969 A1, published on Oct. 9, 2014 to Tina Chen for Striking Trainer. However, it differs from the present invention because Chen teaches a striking trainer that includes a body and at least one first striking assembly. The first striking assembly further comprises an arm, a pivoting structure and a striking portion. The arm is assembled to the body. The pivoting structure has a first pivoting portion and a second pivoting portion. The arm has the first pivoting portion pivotally connected thereto and defines a first pivoting shaft thereon, so that the first pivoting portion is rotatable relative to the arm via the first pivoting shaft. The striking portion is pivotally connected to the second pivoting portion. A second pivoting shaft is defined on the second pivoting portion, so that the striking portion is rotatable relative to the second pivoting portion via the second pivoting shaft.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20140128226 A1, published on May 8, 2014 to Kuo Chi Chang for Freestanding Mixed Martial Arts Training Device. However, it differs from the present invention because Chang teaches a freestanding mixed martial arts training device that includes vertically connected first and second posts, a base stand connected to a lower end of the first post, a water containable pedestal assembly, and primary and secondary striking pads as well as kick training plates height-adjustably mounted to the first and second posts. The first and second posts can be supported in a freestanding state by the base stand with a plurality of suction cup assemblies mounted thereto, or by the pedestal assembly fitted around the base stand without using the suction cup assemblies. The first post is also connected to the base stand via a plurality of screws, so that striking forces applied to the first and second posts can be evenly distributed to the screws without causing a broken and leaking pedestal assembly due to stress concentration thereat.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20140018212 A1, published on Jan. 16, 2014 to Tina Chen for Boxing Training Device. However, it differs from the present invention because Chen teaches a boxing training device including a main body and at least one boxing assembly. The boxing assembly is mounted to an upper portion of a main body via a shell body. The shell body defines a receiving space, one end of a rod is disposed in the receiving space, and the rod is pivoted to the shell body via a pivoting portion. Two resilient members are disposed at two sides by the pivoting portion and resiliently engaged against between the rod and the shell body.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20070167297 A1, published on Jul. 19, 2007 to Leon William Stevenson for Exercise Training Apparatus. However, it differs from the present invention because Stevenson teaches a martial arts/boxing training apparatus. The apparatus includes a base plate for mounting the apparatus to a surface, a support member, and one or more padded balls that are adapted to move about the support member through connecting arms whose height is adjustable. The arms are rigid structures, which rotate in a horizontal plane about the support member whereby the length of each arm is adjustable. The support member may also include a flexible arm mounted thereto, which is not only capable of rotational movement in a single plane, but is also capable of tiltable and pivotable motion relative to the support member which adds a further dimension to the training apparatus.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20060025284 A1, published on Feb. 2, 2006 to John F. Livingstone, et al. for Karate Master. However, it differs from the present invention because Livingstone teaches a portable exercise device consisting of a base, which holds a pole in a vertical position that one or more arms are attached to. Each arm can freely rotate around the pole. At the end of each arm is a pad that can be hit by the user to propel the arms around the pole allowing the user to hit the pad again without changing their position. The arms that are mounted on the pole can be adjusted up and down the pole by using the collar device.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,602,944 B2 issued to Zachary Fleitz on Dec. 10, 2013 for Wing Chun Dummy Controller. However, it differs from the present invention because Fleitz teaches a Wing Chun dummy including a plurality of transducers associated with the dummy, wherein a physical impact to the dummy activates at least one of the transducers to generate an output signal. In another example a device includes a body; a plurality of appendages; and a plurality of transducers associated with the appendages wherein the plurality of transducers are located such that a physical impact to any of the appendages activates at least one transducer to generate an output signal further wherein, different output signals are generated based on the direction of the impact to each appendage.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 8,337,366 B2 issued to Terry G. Jones, et al. on Dec. 25, 2012 for Interactive System and Method for Boxing and Martial Arts. However, it differs from the present invention because Jones teaches a boxing or martial arts training and exercise device that includes punching pads locationally displaced on a frame. Respective pads may be positioned in support on the frame for punching and kicking. Each pad can communicatively connect to one or more impact sensor. Each impact sensor can communicatively connect to a control unit. The control unit may be communicatively connected to a display. The impact sensor detects strikes to the pad. The impact sensor includes an accelerometer and a signal processor. The control unit includes an aggregator for receiving and logging strike metrics. The control unit directs sequences in the display according to a routine, and delivers indicators of strike metrics. The control unit includes a user interface for selection among sequences, as well as for selection of various menu items. A video of a human instructor or an animated avatar is viewable in a display.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,998,035 B2 issued to Yi-Lin Chen on Aug. 16, 2011 for Kung Fu Training Device. However, it differs from the present invention because Chen teaches a kung fu training device that includes a base portion, a body portion and two arms. The body portion is disposed on the base portion. The body portion includes a vertical rod, a lateral rod and a wrapping element. The lateral rod is firmly disposed on the vertical rod. The wrapping element covers the rods. The arms are disposed on the body portion. The arms are height-adjustable and relative-distance-adjustable.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,857,729 B2 issued to Christopher Sullivan, et al. on Dec. 28, 2010 for Automated Striking and Blocking Trainer with Quantitative Feedback. However, it differs from the present invention because Sullivan teaches an automated striking and blocking trainer. In some embodiments, the trainer includes a frame; a striking body joined with the frame, the punching bag including one or more strike zone assemblies, the strike zone assemblies each having a light indicator and a striking force sensor; an arm assembly joined with the frame, the arm assembly including one or more arms, each of the one or more arms including a voltage differential sensor and a motion indicator in the form of an electrical motor, wherein the voltage differential between the power being used by the electrical motor when the one or more arms are not struck and when the one or more arms are struck is used to determine a torque of the one or more arms and an input force of a blocking strike; and a head assembly including a processor unit and a display.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,416,517 B2 issued to Donald W. Mitchell on Aug. 26, 2008 for Interactive Martial Arts Training Apparatus. However, it differs from the present invention because Mitchell teaches a martial arts training device, a kit for assembling the device, and a method of using the device. The device includes a vertical elongate shaft supported by a rotary bearing, the rotary bearing supported by a base such that the shaft can rotate freely 360 degrees in either direction, the device including at least four arms, each arm extending out from the shaft at about a right angles thereto, the arms being located in spaced apart relationship both with respect to the length of the shaft and with respect to orientation around the shaft in a plane normal to the shaft, wherein each arm after a first arm has a predecessor arm along the shaft, and each arm after the first arm is rotated at least 60 degree with respect to its predecessor arm.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 7,086,997 B1 issued to Sara B. Fields, et al. on Aug. 8, 2006 for Martial Arts Practice Device. However, it differs from the present invention because Fields teaches a martial arts practice device that is freestanding and can be used by one or more practitioners. The device has a base, which can be filled with liquid for weighting, a stem extending upwardly from the base and a plurality of rails attached to the stem. A plurality of target adapter assemblies are slidably mounted on the rails. A target is attached to each target adapter assembly by a target attachment assembly. The target attachment assemblies include an elastomeric pivot so that the targets can pivot in any direction with respect to the target adapter assemblies.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,230 A issued to Alfred M. Cardona on Dec. 23, 1997 for Martial Arts Training Device. However, it differs from the present invention because Cardona teaches a martial arts training device, which comprises a movable mannequin having a human appearance. A structure is for supporting the mannequin in a generally upright position from a floor. A facility within the mannequin is for showing a reaction movement of a portion of the mannequin, when another portion of the mannequin receives a blow thereto from a martial artist.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,103 A issued to Vincent Pratchett on Oct. 21, 1997 for Exercising Device. However, it differs from the present invention because Pratchett teaches an exercising device to be used in hand-to-hand combat training or to enhance hand, eye and foot reflexes, and coordination. The device comprises a central longitudinal body, which is generally vertically oriented and has at least one elongate cross member, having two opposing ends, pivotally mounted on the central body. The said opposing ends extend radially outward in opposite directions from said central body allowing the cross member to rotate about the longitudinal axis of the central body. When one of said ends of the cross member is struck by the hand or foot of an operator, the end moves rotationally away from said operator while the opposing end moves rotationally toward the operator thereby requiring the operator to react defensively to avoid being hit by the opposing end.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,267 A issued to Ronald L. Adams on Aug. 30, 1994 for Striking Device. However, it differs from the present invention because Adams teaches a striking device including a main post having two main longitudinal slots. An insert post has an outside diameter that is less than the inside diameter of the main post. A striking surface is attached to an arm, which in turn is attached to an arm housing. The arm housing has a first housing end and a second housing end. The arm housing is placed around the main post and the second housing end rests upon a support axle passing through the insert post. The first housing end includes a cam surface having two peaks located on opposite sides thereof and two valleys located on opposite sides thereof with each of the two valleys disposed between each of the two peaks. A cam follower is included which is retained in contact against the cam surface by a pair of springs. During rotation of the arm housing the cam follower cooperates with the cam surface of the arm housing to provide a first striking position and a second striking position that are each located one hundred and eighty degrees of rotation apart with respect to each other. As the arm housing rotates, the cam surface extends the cam follower, which is turn extends the pair of springs in proportion to the contour of the cam surface. If sufficient force is imparted to the striking surface, the arm housing is urged away from the first striking position, and indexes into the second striking position.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to Patent No. DE 19857988 A1 issued to Walter Bosbach on Jun. 29, 2000 for Holding for a Training Device. However, it differs from the present invention because Bosbach teaches a holding for a training device for a sportier self conditioning comprising a main rod arranged vertically in a space, and one essentially transverse to a longitudinal axis trending support arm. Taking the exercise equipment at a first end and a second end, it can be rotated with the main bar that is connectable to develop such. A fixture with a rotation-limiting device limits the rotation of the support arm above a certain point. A stopper releasably fixes the support arm to provide a rotation limiter device.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to WIPO Publication No. 2013040416 A2 issued to Terry Jones, et al. on May 8, 2014 for Interactive System and Method for Boxing and Martial Arts. However, it differs from the present invention because Jones et al. teaches a boxing or martial arts training and exercise device that includes punching pads locationally displaced on a frame. Respective pads may be positioned in support on the frame for punching and kicking. Each pad can communicatively connect to one or more impact sensor. Each impact sensor can communicatively connect to a control unit. The control unit may be communicatively connected to a display. The impact sensor detects strikes to the pad. The impact sensor includes an accelerometer and a signal processor. The control unit includes an aggregator for receiving and logging strike metrics. The control unit directs sequences in the display according to a routine, and delivers indicators of strike metrics. The control unit includes a user interface for selection among sequences, as well as for selection of various menu items. A video of a human instructor or an animated avatar is viewable in a display.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.